


Death is but the Next Great Aventure (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bienintencionao Dumbledore, Desarrollo lento, Gris!Harry, Harry not taking anyone's shit anymore, M/M, Muerte es un irritable hp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: ¿Y si esa noche en el Valle de Godric fue diferente? ¿Y si Harry murió? ¿Qué pasaría si la Muerte intervino e hizo un trato con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico? ¿Cómo sería la vida de Harry después de dicho acuerdo?(O, Harry hace un trato con la Muerte y a cambio gana algo por lo que Voldemort ha estado luchando por toda su vida: La Inmortalidad. Y una extraña amistad con la Muerte.)





	1. La muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death is but the Next Great Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321738) by [TheObsidianQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianQuill/pseuds/TheObsidianQuill). 



> Disclaimer. Harry Potter no me pertenece así como sus personajes o cualquier obra referente a dicha saga, sino a JK Rowling. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por TheObsidianQuill, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.
> 
> ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Death is but the Next Great Adventure**

**Por TheObsidianQuill**

**Traducción:** _Maya-0196._

* * *

**Esta historia está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive Of Our Own, Wattpad y Fanfiction. En ningún otro más.**

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

**La muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura.**

Magia y celebración flotaban en el aire como una atmósfera cargada de electricidad antes de la tormenta sobre aquella fría noche sagrada. Fríos charcos esparcidos sobre la resbaladiza y abandonada carretera, y un viento que aulló un profundo lamento a la luna enroscándose en el aire. Arropado en la casa caliente y tranquilo, un niño dormía profundamente, ignorante del duro y peligroso mundo fuera de sus cuatro paredes.

Con una estruendosa _explosión_ la casa fue repentinamente invadida por una serpiente.

El niño se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la puerta de la entrada ser volada dentro de la casa y se movió y tambaleó hasta mirar por encima de los barrotes en su cuna de roble oscuro como una tormenta rodeó su casa.

Pasos golpearon y resonaron por la casa como si un saludo destructivo se tratase resonando por todas las superficies disponibles.

La puerta del inocente y encerrado cuarto del bebé se abrió mientras la madre frenética corrió a proteger a su precioso niño, de ojos grandes y sonrojadas mejillas que había tenido protectoramente en el interior de las paredes de su propio cuerpo durante nueve meses.

Por un momento, su mirada se congeló en los llorosos y brillantes ojos verdes y en sus fruncidos labios formando un puchero de su precioso, dulce chico y temía que en algún nivel básico él podía entender que algo estaba mal. Muy mal. Al presionar un tembloroso beso en su cabeza, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se preparó ofrecer _algo_ para salvar a su precioso niño. Ella sabía que James ya estaba muerto a partir del rayo desgarrador de luz verde, pero daría _cualquier cosa_ para salvar a su niño.

La serpiente se deslizó dentro del cuarto del bebé, sus pies descalzos de barro resbaladizo y levantando una varita de un blanco hueso al pecho de la pelirroja. Una cara llena de lágrimas se rompió a la vista de la varita y suplicas llenaron la habitación como los truenos y la lluvia se propagaban en la casa que ya no era un hogar.

“ _¡Por favor!_ No-. ¡No a mi _Harry_! ¡T-tómame en su lugar! ¡Él es- é-él es sólo un bebé! **_¡¡Por favor!!_** ” Le rogó a la inexpresiva criatura, gritando desesperadamente con toda su magia que le quedaba para _‘¡ayudarle!’_.

“ _Hazte a un lado Sra. Evans… Estoy aquí por el niño… Perdonaré tu vida si te haces a un lado_.” Siseó, sus palabras sin sentimientos le arrancaron un sollozo desesperado a la madre y esta continuó con su súplica. Cuando su voz se elevó en un grito histérico de no matar a su bebé, la voz de la mujer fue cortada por un repentino destello verde que pintó la habitación de un resplandor verdoso enfermizo.

El bebé confuso y molesto comenzó a llorar más fuerte a medida que la serpiente se acercó más y unos ardientes ojos rojos se reunieron directamente contra unos vivaces ojos verdes antes que la maldición final fuera realizada y los dos fueran lanzados de sus cuerpos en los fríos brazos de la muerte.

Los pobres, hermosos gritos de Lily no habían impedido a su hijo perecer, pero habían concedido un atisbo de venganza que había arrojado el alma del depredador de su cuerpo.

Ella fue escuchada, sin embargo.

La Muerte había escuchado sus súplicas y observo curiosa mientras se desarrollaba la escena. La Muerte curvo sus grandes manos huesudas en todo el faro de luz que era el alma del niño. Muerte no era omnipotente, pero podía ver que un alma tan grande y brillante habría hecho un gran impacto en el mundo mágico. Acariciando al pequeño sol ardiente en su frágil mano fría, Muerte le dio la vuelta en su agarre mientras la ponía más cerca de su pecho y vió el parpadeo débil de una astilla azul que se había quedado alojado allí. _‘Curioso…’_

Muerte sabía mucho sobre el mago llamado Tom Riddle. Un alma tan grande y brillante. Una vez que Tom había engañado a Muerte con lo que el astuto mago llamaba Horcrux, Muerte apenas podía mantener sus ojos curiosos lejos del crecimiento del mago. Después de milenios de historias que son cortadas demasiado pronto para ser entretenidas, Muerte se había encontrado aburrido e inquieto. Los primeros intereses de Muerte en el mundo mortal terminaron mal con tres hermanos muertos y tres poderosos objetos que no debieron haber sido traídos al mundo de los vivos solo para que cualquier mago lo use de manera irregulada. Cuando Tom llegó, las cosas fueron interesantes al principio, pero finalmente se cansó de la fácil baja de los enemigos de Tom también.

La profecía tuvo el interés de Muerte elevada, pero una mala interpretación y Tom haya inmediatamente eliminado a ‘el(los) elegido(s)’ significaba un final inesperado para las posibilidades de entretenimiento que venían con la profecía. Tom volvería —que él sabía que lo haría— y el mundo caería debajo del pie de un demencial Lord Oscuro. A no ser que…

Muerte miró al alma brillante al alcance de sus muertas y frías manos, se rió entre dientes. _‘¡Oh, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me he entrometido!’_ Muerte se sintió mareado cuando pasó la yema de su huesudo dedo sobre el alma y esta se agitó.

 _‘Te voy a hacer un trato, pequeño. Te voy a enviar de vuelta al mundo de los vivos… si puedes sobrevivir hasta el día de tu onceavo cumpleaños sin mi intervención, si puedes sobrevivir al ser que vendrá después y la dura realidad que te espera, voy a darte algo a cambio. Puedo ver lo que anhela tu alma, y si sobrevives estos próximos años, recibirás las herramientas para conseguirlo.’_ El alma en las garras de Muerte quemó en respuesta antes de continuar.

 _‘Sobrevive, y no necesitarás temerme, porque voy a convertirme en tu aliado. Sobrevive y has de este mundo **interesante**_ …’ Muerte habría sonreído ante el parpadeo esporádico y entusiasta del alma, pero sin labios, la mórbida sonrisa era eterna.

Muerte llevó más cerca al alma del velo entre los vivos y muertos, observando la vista ante el con indiferente intriga.  Un hombre rodeado de ropajes negros ahora estaba sosteniendo a la flácida, muerta madre de su nuevo compañero y gritando como si su alma hubiera sido arrancada de su cuerpo. Muerte había sido testigo de innumerables escenas como esta y la encontraba tan fascinante como en el pasado, cuando las personas rodeaban a los mortales afligiéndose y apenándose. _Todo tarde o temprano muere, así que ¿por qué estaban tan impactados y lastimados cuando sucedió?_

Muerte entró al mundo físico, invisible y completamente desapercibido para el hombre en duelo. _Alguien que no se suponía debía morir, sin embargo, él debía llorar._ Muerte no podía estar pensando en darle a la serpiente la inmortalidad en el mundo, pero ahora sintió una considerable anticipación que nunca había sentido antes. Muerte se acercó a la cuna y miró hacia el pequeño cuerpo aún caliente que yacía sin vida en la manta de un azul suave como una muñeca que había sido dejada de lado. Mirando hacia abajo hacia la bola de luz brillante en sus manos, Muerte agitó su mano sobre el alma e impregno una porción insignificante de su magia. Una vez que la luz del alma se encendió deslumbrante, la colocó de nuevo en el pequeño cuerpo suavemente.

Inmediatamente, un pequeño latido rápido de un corazón sano y muy vivo corazón llenó la habitación y Muerte sonrió su eterna sonrisa hacia los vivos ojos verdes que se abrieron parpadeando y se quedó mirando directamente hacia él. No hubo un solo grito o gemido venir del niño mientras este observó al invisible ser por encima de su cuna con ojos verdes fríos e intensos.

 _‘No te preocupes, Harry. Voy a cuidarte._ ’ Muerte le susurró, su voz permaneció monótona.

Incluso después que muerte retrocedió de nuevo a la seguridad del velo, se sentía como si esos ojos esmeralda salvajes todavía lo estaban mirando.

.

.

La mañana en que Petunia Dursley y su marido, Vernon Dursley, encontraron al pequeño bulto en una cesta en su puerta fue el mismo día en el que la mujer delgada y arrogante se dio cuenta que el diablo venía en muchas formas. Petunia siempre había sido religiosa más por la imagen que pintó de ella —como una justa y cariñosa esposa y madre— pero desde el momento en que esos fríos ojos se abrieron parpadeantes y se centraron en ella, sintió un miedo mayor de lo inexplicable que alguna vez había sentido antes.

Sin más remedio que aceptar al niño aterrador en su casa, Petunia hizo todo lo posible para mantener a su sobrino lejos de su Duddums para que no pueda mancharlo o corromperlo. Colgó más crucifijos alrededor de su casa y se aseguró de ir a la iglesia con su marido e hijo mayor con la mayor frecuencia posible. Al niño también se le dio un espacio en la alacena debajo de la escalera, ya que era lo más alejado de Dudley que podía ponerlo sin hacer que el niño duerma afuera.

Harry, el nombre del niño era Harry. Petunia recordó una de las pocas cartas que su hermana le había enviado en los últimos años mencionándole algo acerca de que era un nombre familiar por parte de su marido. Cuando leyó la breve nota dejada con el niño en su puerta y vio su nombre, ella se burló sonoramente y sintió asco hacia el homónimo (tocayo) de su sobrino. Aunque Harry era un nombre bastante _normal_ , sabiendo que había venido de _esa_ clase de gente, la hizo sentirse enferma el sólo usarlo. Así que ella le llama de otras maneras, impersonal o incluso nombres insultantes porque ella no podía aguantar la repulsión dentro de sí y de otra manera sería algo irracional hacer algo como tratar de ‘ _deshacerse’_ del niño cuando todavía era demasiado joven para valerse por sí mismo. Pequeñas cosas de aquí y allá le impedían estrangularle o arrojarlo a un barrio desconocido y alejarse conduciendo.

El niño, mientras ella se daba cuenta, era mucho más extraño que cualquier otro que ella había encontrado. Como un bebé, nunca lloraba o hacía rabietas —lo que era agradecido, porque ella no sabía lo que ella o su marido harían si ese no fuera el caso. Él no estaba vacío de emociones o arrebatos, pero en momentos en los que cualquier otro bebé habría gritado o llorado o quejado, se quedó sentado en silencio y observándote, mientras esperaba que le des lo que necesitaba.

A medida que el bebé se convertía en un niño, sus ojos no dejaban de ser inquietantes. De hecho, ya que el bebé se convirtió en un niño pequeño su cara se volvió bastante angelical y una personificación de la inocencia. Petunia nunca lo admitiría a nadie, pero había momentos en los que dudó acercarse al niño. A veces miraba a su sobrino y él se vería tan dulce y puro, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, pero entonces todo lo que tendría que hacer es mirarle a sus ojos y recordar de dónde el monstruo venía y a dónde iría más tarde y la ilusión desaparecía.

Fue en el tiempo en que tenía cuatro años que los ‘ _incidentes_ ’ de las que su especie eran propensos a tener en su infancia, se hicieron demasiado evidentes para ser ignorados: cuadros que volaban de las paredes cuando era castigado por error, todas las flores de su precioso jardín se marchitaban y morían cuando él estaba encerrado en su alacena sin comer, todos en la familia _menos él_ teniendo una horrible infección estomacal cuando Petunia le dio una conferencia acerca de tratar de eclipsar a su hijo en la escuela y cómo la vanidad y el orgullo eran pecados.

Con el tiempo, Vernon y Petunia tuvieron que callar cualquier mención que utilizara esa… _brujería_ a cualquier capacidad que estaba mal y las consecuencias eran graves. Petunia estaba lo bastante orgullosa de su propia determinación a no levantar una mano dañosa hacia el niño, no importaba lo mucho que quisiese. Había golpes en la cabeza y empujones, pero Petunia siempre se enorgullecía de ser productiva y eficiente. Así que por lo general los castigos significaban más horas en el jardín, una limpieza profunda a las alfombras, y otras tareas en las que ella no tenía tiempo para priorizarlas antes de sus otras tareas del hogar.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía lo que estaba haciendo al educar al monstruo que había sido obligada a tener en su casa, ella sabía —él _sabía_ — que ella no sentía ningún amor o afecto hacia el chico, y no le desilusionaría de pensar que él era bienvenido allí. Los monstruos con rostros de ángel eran de temer por encima de todo.

.

.

El llamar de los cuervos sonó a través del aire otoñal a la distancia y un viento helado barrió a través  de las ramas, llevándose consigo el aroma de las hojas en descomposición. Harry había cumplido 8 el verano anterior y, finalmente, había ahorrado el suficiente dinero y era lo bastante mayor para obtener su propia tarjeta de la biblioteca en la biblioteca local. Harry tenía que recoger todo el poco de cambio caído en la calle —así como unas cuantas monedas del bolso de Petunia— a fin de permitirse una tarjeta de la biblioteca lo bastante barata. Harry falsificó la firma de Vernon y había estado deslizando los libros a su armario sin que nadie lo sepa. Las múltiples veces en las que Harry le había pedido a su tía o a su tío para conseguir una, se habían reído en su cara, chasqueado su lengua, ¡y le dijeron que no tenía sentido perder el dinero para educarlo si él no iba a ser la gran cosa de todos modos! También habían dicho algo acerca de que no tenía tiempo para leer junto con todas sus tareas.

Ahora, había terminado de poner un jamón en el horno para unos invitados que vendrían más tarde y estaba sentado fuera a un lado izquierdo de la casa entre el ladrillo y la cerca con un libro que había traído con él. Viviendo en un mundo donde todo lo que él poseía le era entregado de su primo o cosas pequeñas e insignificantes que había cachado a lo largo de los últimos años, el conocimiento era una posesión que él ansiaba por encima de todo además de que no podían arrebatárselo una vez que lo haya ganado.

Harry no se consideraba una especie de niño prodigio o genio —tenía sólo ocho años— él solo acababa de ver el valor de una mente aguda y el mayor conocimiento que podría recoger en ese momento. A Harry le gustaba mucho leer sobre diversas cosas, desde las historias de aventuras a simples principios de la ciencia  a palabras llenas de sabiduría de grandes personas. Su favorito, sin embargo, era siempre algo que ver con la gente de circunstancias desafortunadas que alcanzaban lo imposible. Llámenlo fantasioso.

Harry suspiró y cerró el libro en su regazo después de leer el mismo párrafo tres veces sin retener nada. Recientemente, los ‘incidentes’ extraños han estado ocurriendo con más frecuencia y con mayor fuerza. Además de eso, Harry seguía teniendo sueños extraños que no eran tranquilas pesadillas y no eran del todo calmantes. A veces soñaba con un orfanato con unos niños tan arrogantes como Dudley acosándolo y un frío permanente que se instalaba en sus huesos, y a veces soñaba con una figura encapuchada que le gustaba hablar con él y hacerle preguntas como los amigos que en sus historias solían hacer.

Harry nunca recuerda exactamente lo que le decía cuando se despertaba, pero podía recordar temas básicos que habían sido discutidos o pequeños consejos que la figura le había dado. Harry se habría preocupado por tener que _soñar_ a un compañero que se preocupa por él, pero sabe que no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto sobre a este punto. Harry no era precisamente el más atractivo cuando se trataba de hacer amigos ya que le resultaba difícil de conectarse con la gente, especialmente cuando Dudley alejaba a sus amigos potenciales repitiendo las mismas tonterías que su tía y tío les gustaba meter en su cabeza sobre ser malvado o Dudley los intimidaría con sus nuevos amigos quiero-ser-un-matón.

De todas formas, los sueños estaban ocurriendo cada vez con mayor frecuencia y por alguna razón, Harry tuvo la sensación de que todas las conversaciones estaban conduciendo a algo. Harry sabía que no eran más que sueños y que estaba siendo paranoico, pero la sensación no se había ido aun y estaba empezado a afectar sus horas despierto. Cualquiera que sea lo que la figura esté insinuando,  sin duda parece satisfecho con lo que cree está por venir.

Su mente debe estar verdaderamente desesperada de tener una aventura tan grande como en sus historias, porque la figura en sus sueños siempre parecía llevar de alguna manera nociones de ‘magia’ ¡y que Harry era mágico! En un primer momento, se sintió un poco patético con lo mucho que quería creerle al ser misterioso, pero por otra parte, ¿cómo podría explicar los… ‘incidentes’? Él sabía lo que sus familiares le explicaron —que el adoraba al diablo, un delincuente y bromista, que estaba siendo castigado por los errores de sus padres— pero Harry desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sostener una vela con lo que le decían sus familiares. Si el ser en sus sueños en realidad tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando o si él solamente se estaba engañando a sí mismo, no tenía forma de saberlo.

El viento arreció con otra ráfaga maliciosa y Harry acercó sus miembros más cerca de su cuerpo. Agarró el libro cerrado cerca de su pecho y escuchó los animados sonidos procedentes de la casa con indiferencia. La mente de Harry se desvió al imaginar al insistente viento finalmente tomarlo de sus ropas y de manera burlona tirar de ellas y llevarlo lejos, o las raíces tendinosas y sucias del árbol emerger de la tierra bajo él y arrastrarlo de nuevo a lo más profundo de la tierra.

* * *

 

  **Nota de Traductora.**

¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la traducción de esta historia.

**¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas.**

(Finalmente) Les traigo una nueva traducción que ya lleva un tiempo que quería publicar :’). Todavía está publicándose, pero la autora ha dejado claro que continuará con la historia. Lleva 36 capítulos y contando… Tenemos para ratito :D

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.


	2. Capítulo 2. El Equilibrio es una P****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior:   
> Lily, James y Harry Potter fueron asesinados por Voldemort en su hogar la noche de Halloween. Muerte, observando la escena ocurrir desde fuera del plano físico, decide traer de vuelta a la vida al joven Potter con un acuerdo de unión del alma. Siete años más tarde, Harry ahora tiene ocho años y vive con los Dursley. Frecuentemente es visitado en sueños por una extraña figura, más nunca logra recordar sus conversaciones. 
> 
> Y esto así continúa…

**Death is but the Next Great Adventure**

**Por TheObsidianQuill**

**Traducción:** _Maya-0196._

* * *

 

Harry siempre había tenido mala suerte. Nada bueno le sucedía —consideró que si Dudley se despertase cubierto de forúnculos después de unas cuantas peleas un tanto violentas producto de unos ‘juegos bruscos’, tenía mucha suerte—, él sólo era… _propenso a los accidentes_.

Al principio eran cosas tales como resbalarse en la ducha o tropezarse con los cordones de sus zapatos y casi empalarse en las tijeras del jardín o que haya una fuga de gas cuando él era el único que se encontraba en la casa. Pero cada vez que algo así sucedía, Harry sólo le restaba importancia y contaba con su estrella de la suerte, que permanecía intacta. Con el tiempo, estos accidentes se volvieron más y más violentos conforme más crecía: casi fue atropellado por una camioneta que ni siquiera vio, lograr sostenerse poco antes de caer contra algo afilado y puntiagudo después de tropezar o resbalarse de la nada, o contraer enfermedades inesperadas y violentas que sólo le aquejaban y con la misma desaparecían justo cuando sus familiares —a regañadientes— estaban a punto de llevarlo al hospital para que no tuvieran que encargarse de su sobrino _muerto_.

Harry le comentó estos sospechosos incidentes a su recurrente compañero de sueños, incluso le confesó, preocupado, la sospecha de que alguno de los accidentes hayan sido ocasionados por sus familiares, tratando de dañarle o deshacerse de él. Su compañero se había reído ante su paranoia y la descartó con un movimiento de su huesuda mano chamuscada. ‘ _¡Tonterías!’._ Había dicho. ‘ _Ambos sabemos que tus parientes te temen demasiado como para intentar algo tan… extremo.’_  Negó y un extraño y barítono eco resonó teniendo una calidez extrañamente silenciosa en ella, como si todos lo pudieran llegar a escuchar sin tener la necesidad de elevar el tono de su voz, tan antigua e inhumana. Y continuó. ‘ _Lo que está pasando es solo el **equilibrio,** Harry.’_

“No lo entiendo, ¿‘Equilibrio’?” Su compañero siempre había sido muy ambiguo, por lo que Harry no se extrañó de recibir otra respuesta vaga y confusa.

_‘Es el desesperado esfuerzo del universo de estabilizar algo que ha sido intencionalmente alterado. Sin embargo, no será lo suficiente como para interrumpirlo. No hay mucho que pueda decir sobre esto, las explicaciones vendrán dentro de unos años, cuando tengas once. Sólo asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo y tener cuidado.”_ Terminó con un tono serio, mismo que Harry solía utilizar con bastante frecuencia cuando hablaba con los adultos para que lo tomaran más en serio. Antes de que Harry pueda intentar desglosar y comprender esas palabras, su compañero continuó.

_‘Iba a esperar un poco más para comenzar a prepararte… pero será imposible si ya estás experimentando tanta magia accidental. Necesitar tener el control sobre ella antes de ir a la escuela. Será difícil comunicarme contigo mientras estás despierto hasta la fecha que me había propuesto, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo, puedo guiarte lo suficiente para llegar a donde necesitas estar sin que tenga que cruzar el velo. Voy a tener que prepararte para_ ese mundo _tanto como sea posible, de lo contrario serás masticado y escupido en el momento que llegues allí.’_ El encapuchado reflexionó, más para sí que para Harry. Este sentía que estaba escuchando un monólogo, mientras que otras tantas piezas clave faltaban.

“No comprendo—”, esta era una frase que Harry estaba comenzando a detestar, “¡¿De qué estás hablando?!” _¿Qué mundo? ¿Qué cosa es accidental?_ Sus sueños sí que eran extraños.

Harry podía sentir la diversión del otro, ya que parecía hacer resonar a su alrededor y al oscuro espacio que los rodeaba temblar como si estuvieran dentro de los pulmones de alguien que estaba carcajeándose, en lugar del sueño ~~pesadilla~~ de Harry.

_‘¡Magia, Harry! Has sido un mago desde tu nacimiento y hay un buen número de cosas que se te han ocultado hasta ahora. Hay todo un mundo secreto, y yo te enseñaré lo mejor que pueda para que no tengas que depender de aquellos que no les interesa lo mejor para ti una vez que estés allí. Te enseñaré sobre la etiqueta mágica, hechizos y magia antes que obtengas tu varita, lo que vendrá en los próximos años, lo que eres y de dónde vienes.’_ E hizo exactamente eso.

Esa noche, el ser que ocupaba los sueños de Harry continuó explicándole de dónde venían los magos y las brujas, así como sus padres pertenecían a este mundo. A diferencia de otros sueños, donde el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, ahora era muy lento. Harry se sentó en un banco de madera —que era sorprendentemente cómodo— por lo que parecían horas y horas, escuchando una historia que le parecía la más compleja y _sorprendente_ que cualquier otra que haya leído antes.

En algún momento, el ser había hecho una pausa en medio de su explicación de la primera Guerra Mágica, y este repentino silencio hizo que Harry saliera del trance en que se había sumergido mientras escuchaba. Su compañero parecía estar viendo algo detrás del hombro de Harry. Antes de que Harry se voltee para ver qué era lo que le había llamado la atención, la figura le habló.

_‘Casi amanece; pronto despertarás. No seré capaz de conversar contigo mientras estés despierto durante al menos unos días más, pero continuaremos esta charla esta noche, cuando vuelvas a dormir.’_ Dijo con un pequeño toque de remordimiento escuchándose en su voz por no ser capaz de continuar, pero, aparentemente, no estaba completamente perturbado. Antes de que Harry despertara, que de hecho lo haría pronto, tenía una pregunta que había estado esperando hacer cuando la voz hizo una pausa a su explicación.

“¡Espera!!” Harry levantó su mano, a pesar de que el ser no estaba físicamente alejándose, Harry sentía que había una mayor distancia entre ellos ahora que estaba más cerca de la conciencia. “Dime quién eres. Si quieres que te escuche, si insistes en visitarme constantemente en mis sueños, entonces sería agradable poder identificarte.” Harry dijo en un tono firme pero agradable. El ser dejó escapar una carcajada, sus hombros temblaron y su cuerpo se sacudió por la fuerza de ello. Harry no sentía que se estaba riendo de él, así que pacientemente espero a que se tranquilice antes de darle una mirada mordaz que le decía que aún estaba esperando una respuesta.

_‘Me alegro de haberte elegido, niño.’_ Dijo repentinamente antes de enderezarse y volver a su seriedad habitual. ‘ _¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? Si te lo digo, podrías… asustarte.’_ Le preguntó, en su voz todavía podía escucharse su diversión.

Harry arqueó una ceja. No impresionado por las posibles consecuencias de aquellas palabras.

“No me conoces muy bien, al parecer. Porque si lo hicieras, sabrías que no hay mucho en este mundo que me asuste más. No soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que soy más fuerte cualquier cosa que venga tras mí y por tanto, pueda herirme. Simplemente entiendo que hay muchas cosas malas que suceden en este mundo y que apenas tenemos control sobre las cosas que son buenas, así que, ¿por qué perder el tiempo fingiendo que podemos controlar lo malo?” Harry se quedó mirando al negro abismo que parecía crecer bajo la capucha de la capa de la figura hacia la cara que sabía estaba allí, pero no podía ver.

_‘Cuánto cinismo para alguien tan joven.’_ Fue todo lo que el otro dijo, no sonando decepcionado ni divertido por su declaración. Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente pensando que sus palabras hayan sido malinterpretadas.

“No es cinismo. No estoy diciendo que no haya nada bueno en ese mundo o que se deba renunciar a la felicidad. Es sólo que, el miedo se desperdicia en lo que no entendemos.” Harry no era cínico, sólo sabía por experiencia que dejarse poseer por el miedo haría que las sombras parezcan más oscuras, convertiría a los hombres en monstruos, y evitarían que abran sus ojos y vivan su vida, que hagan lo que necesitan hacer. Harry no era una persona que _no sentía miedo_ , sólo un idiota afirmaría tal cosa. El miedo le ayudaba a mantenerte alerta y seguro, pero sentir demasiado miedo puede tener el efecto contrario. Puede debilitarte.

Su compañero había estado examinando su rostro mientras debatía dentro de su cabeza la palabra _‘cínico’._ Ahora que Harry volvía a enfocarse, sintió el tirón de la conciencia arrastrarlo lejos de la figura una vez más, sin importarle si alguno haya querido alejarse de la conversación o no. Justo cuando Harry había pensado que no iba a conseguir una respuesta, el ser le habló con un toque de diversión haciendo eco en su escalofriante voz.

_‘Soy la Muerte, Harry Potter. El Segador de Almas* y el final de todo lo existente.’_ Al finalizar esas palabras, estas resonaron en la mente de Harry mientras se sentaba de golpe en su pequeño catre en el armario. Su corazón latía a la misma velocidad que el aleteo de un colibrí en su pecho y por una vez, los detalles de su sueño quedaron dolorosamente vívidos y claros en su lúcida mente. Su cabeza latía dolorosamente, como si el sueño hubiera sido tatuado y tallado en el interior de su cráneo.

Harry sabía que era ridículo, pero cada vez que se decía que sólo era un sueño y que la figura en su mente le había mentido, sonaba como una mentira incluso para su mismo cerebro.

* * *

 

Después de soñar con el ser que se hacía llamar a sí mismo la Muerte, Harry se había despertado listo para descartar esa idea tan ridícula y darlo como producto de la activa imaginación de un niño incapaz de actuar como uno en la vida real. Lo que Harry no había contado, sin embargo, fue cuando una familiar voz le habló desde detrás de su oreja.

La primera vez que sucedió, dos días más tarde, Harry había estado haciendo el desayuno y se sorprendió lo suficiente como para dejar caer el sartén en su mano y arreglársela para salpicar sus piernas con grasa caliente. Las quemaduras eran dolorosas, pero no eran graves y sólo consiguió un golpe a su cabeza, en sus costillas derechas, y unos días sin comer por parte de su tía por el lío que había hecho. Podría haber sido mucho peor, sí hubiera derretido el sartén o deformado el piso de la cocina, Harry habría tenido un castigo mucho peor. No era común que Harry obtenga castigos más severos —no porque sus familiares eran reacios a castigarlo, sino que Harry había aprendido rápidamente a no meter la pata si podía evitarlo.

La familiar voz no le había dicho mucho, sólo que él estaría hablando con Harry más tarde sobre su magia y cómo mantenerla en un estricto control para que puedan empezar a practicar. Como Harry había permanecido sentado en su armario todos los días que su castigo duró, siguió escuchando la voz durante todo el día. Por su cuarto día atrapado en el armario y no pudiendo ir a la escuela, su compañero había conseguido oírse más claro y podía hablar durante períodos mucho más largos de tiempo.

Harry se había resignado al hecho de que se había vuelto loco. Sólo los locos oían voces en el silencio, sólo los locos _escuchaban_ voces en el silencio.

Paso otra semana antes de que algo más sucediera. Ese _‘algo más’_ ¸ por supuesto que quiso decir ‘loco’. Harry había estado atendiendo el jardín cuando se dio cuenta que cada brillante petunia que había regado justo ayer se había marchitado hasta quedar en meras cáscaras de un feo tono marrón. Durante un sorprendido y desconcertado momento, Harry podría ayudar, pero parecía que alguna metáfora divina había sucedido justo frente a sus ojos, pero rápidamente salió de ello y sintió un temor crecer mientras miraba el cementerio floral.

Harry entró en pánico y se dio la vuelta para tomar la botella de spray con la desesperada esperanza de revivir las flores antes que su tía lo notase. Cuando Harry regresó su vista con la botella en su mano, todas y cada una de las petunias mostraban sus brillantes y vibrantes —y muy _vivas_ —, cabezas hacia él.

Harry frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando las flores desconfiado, como si pudiera atraparlas en el acto de hacerse las muertas si esperaba el tiempo suficiente. Resoplando con un suspiro ponderado, Harry volvió al trabajo, aunque nunca dejó el incidente rondar por completo fuera de su mente.

Harry por lo general era capaz de ignorar fácilmente las cosas extrañas e inusuales que tendían a pasar a su alrededor, pero seguía siendo un niño y desde que su _amigo_ le había metido en la cabeza que puede ser algo más que _sólo_ _Harry_ , no había sido capaz de descartar los eventos con la misma facilidad de antes. Harry no lo admitiría ante nadie, pero estaba bastante interesado de ceder ante las ilusiones. En realidad, no le importaba si eso lo volvía loco, no se _sentía_ como tal.

* * *

 

Después de unas semanas ‘familiarizándose con su núcleo mágico’ (como la Muerte le había explicado, sin embargo, Harry lo sentía más como una extraña forma de meditación), Harry finalmente hizo _algo._

Muerte —Harry había estado reacio a llamar a su compañero por ese título, pero el otro había insistido—, le había enseñado su primer ‘hechizo’ una vez que sintió que Harry estaba listo. Harry había rodado sus ojos tantas veces durante la semana pasada, que temió haber estirado el músculo en sus ojos. Como resultado, Harry había estado impresionado cuando logró emitir _alohomora_ en la puerta de su armario, y escuchó el suave deslizamiento del metal contra metal antes de que la puerta se abriese.

“ _No puedo creer que funcionó…”_ Dijo Harry en voz baja, todavía mirando boquiabierto la puerta entreabierta.

_‘¡Por supuesto que funcionó! Es uno de los hechizos más sencillos que se aprenden en tu primer año de estudio. Te hubiera dado uno mucho más sencillo, pero supuse que apreciarías más este.’_ El tono de suficiencia de Muerte se volvió un poco más serio y Harry había notado lo que silenciosamente le estaba diciendo. ¡Su compañero le había dado una _salida_! Y Harry podría apreciarlo.

Esto significaba que Harry tenía una manera de salir del armario en la noche para conseguir comida en caso de ser castigado. Significaba que sus parientes no podrían encerrarle más si _necesitaba_ salir. _¡Significaba que la magia era real!_

La conclusión final daba vueltas en la cabeza de Harry, y la esperanza que tercamente había estado apareciendo por todo su interior lo suficiente rápido para descartarla ahora tenía una razón para estar allí. _¡Es real! ¡Es real y eso significa que puedo **salir**! ¡Voy a poder ir a esa maravillosa escuela de magia y **aprenderé** tanto! _ Harry se sentía mareado, sintiendo el loco impulso de empacar todas sus cosas y esperar junto a la ranura del buzón su carta a pesar de que todavía faltaban años para recibirla.

_‘Oh, el niño frío y estoico, ¿finalmente se ha calentado?’_ El tono de Muerte goteaba prácticamente de diversión. La expresión de Harry dejó caer una expresión en blanco mientras le chasqueó al ser.

_‘¡Es suficiente!’_ Dijo entre dientes mentalmente, sabiendo que su compañero lo escucharía alto y claro. Harry permaneció molesto por unos momentos más, antes de que un pensamiento vino a su cabeza y le pregunto a Muerte sobre ello.

_‘Si la magia proviene de tu núcleo y podemos lanzar hechizos sin varita, entonces, ¿por qué necesito una varita? ¿Lo hace algo especial?’_ Harry preguntó, sintiéndose más cómodo cuanto más tiempo se quedó mirando la puerta abierta, la puerta que _él abrió._

_‘Las varitas funcionan como un foco y canalizador para tu magia en vez de que lances un hechizo y desperdicies tanta magia como te sea posible hasta que funcione. No sólo se necesita una enorme cantidad de energía si no estás acostumbrado a la magia sin varita, pero es esencialmente casi imposible para muchos magos y brujas, porque no tienen el suficiente poder o concentración para manejar este tipo de magia. La magia sin varita es mucho más difícil, pero con el tiempo sin duda es posible aprender a controlar el flujo de magia que se destina a los hechizos, de esta forma no estarán sobre-alimentados y no agotarás tu magia. También significa que no estarás indefenso sin una varita._

_‘Además, cuando cumplas once años, el Detector te será colocado para que no puedas realizar ningún tipo de magia en menores de edad fuera de la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. El Detector le envía un mensaje al Ministerio de Magia en el momento que una persona menor de edad usa magia o la magia es utilizada alrededor de ellos y a esa persona se le da una advertencia, luego es sancionado por cualquier infracción posterior. Hay lagunas sin embargo. Si te encuentras en presencia de un adulto mágico, no va a distinguir de quién procede el hechizo. El Detector tiene que ver con el uso de la varita en cualquier tipo de hechizo, por lo que la magia sin varita no es reportada. El Detector se anula mientras estés en la escuela, y no se coloca hasta llegar a Hogwarts, lo que significa que tendremos un poco tiempo para que te familiarices con usar una varita antes que vayas.’_ Muerte explicó.

‘ _Por lo tanto, en todos los casos: utilizar una varita o_ no _hará que atraigas demasiada atención hacia ti, y usar uno hará que todos tus lanzamientos de hechizos sean más precisos y potentes. También hay un enorme beneficio el que sigas practicando magia sin varia, mantiene a tu núcleo mágico fuerte y bajo control ya que tienes una gran cantidad de magia, dejarte llevar por la pereza y sólo utilizar la varita hará que tu magia sea más difícil de controlar y podrías hacerte daño. Además, los hechizos lanzados con una varita se registran en ella y por tanto, pueden ser vistos por otras personas si la revisan, cosa que con la magia sin varita no pueden, y no te deja indefenso cuando estés sin ella. Cuando tengas tu varita, lo usarás alrededor de otros y en clases, pero si estás solo trata de practicarlo por aquí y allá.’_ Muerte concluyó inteligentemente.

Una de las cosas que Harry admiraba sobre su compañero era el hecho de que, aparte de sus vagas alusiones a algún gran evento que tendría lugar en su undécimo cumpleaños, era que siempre fue extremadamente honesto y abierto sobre la información que le daba a Harry. Si Harry hacia una pregunta, incluso si no quería saber la verdad, siempre obtenía la respuesta si peros ni omisiones.

* * *

 

**Significado de símbolos:**

*La Parca.


	3. Capítulo 3. No es la muerte, es el ir muriendo lo que me alarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior: Harry descubre que hay una razón detrás de sus ‘accidentes’ y que es un mago. También, que su ‘compañero de sueños’ es en realidad la Muerte y lanza su primer hechizo.

**Nota del Autor:** “No es la muerte, es el ir muriendo lo que me alarma,” –Michael de Montaigne.

 

Y esto así continúa…

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3. No es la muerte, es el ir muriendo lo que me alarma.**

Cuando Harry cumplió nueve, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar lo que había estado evitando sobre su origen. «¿Qué le pasó a Lily y a James Potter?»

Para ese entonces, Harry ya había llegado a creer que su invisible amigo era quien decía ser: la Muerte. Entre creer que estaba completamente loco o si tenía magia, Harry prefería mucho este último. Como la Muerte, tendría que saber _algo_ sobre lo sucedido con sus padres.

Harry no estaba realmente sorprendido o impactado cuando escuchó la historia sobre como perdió a sus padres. Su compañero, por supuesto, tenía que mencionar la Primera Guerra Mágica, misma que —según le explicó—, se vería sumergido en cuanto ingresara a Hogwarts. Escuchó historias sobre las grandes batallas en las que participó el Lord Oscuro y el temor que sólo su nombre era capaz de traer.

Con el pasar del tiempo, le fue explicando cada vez más, armando el rompecabezas donde las piezas caían perfectamente en su lugar. Comenzando con la noche en que sus padres fueron asesinados y la manera en que supuestamente venció al Lord Oscuro —Harry ante esto, se había burlado y mostrado incrédulo ante la idea que un bebé derrotara a tal poderoso mago. Dichas historias fueros narradas de manera imparcial y apática, cosa que Harry encontró extrañamente reconfortante. Después de todo, dicen que las historias son escritas desde el lado del ganador, y Harry preferiría que su información no haya sido influenciada por opiniones externas.

Harry encontró la historia fascinante y compleja, a menudo preguntando sobre Voldemort y Dumbledore, de Grindelwald y lo épica que se había vuelto su vida. Absorbió toda la información como si una esponja se tratase, además de más hechizos y encantamientos, puede que una o dos maldiciones, etiqueta mágica, las clásicas lecciones sobre el sistema del mundo mágico y cómo se relaciona con el mundo muggle. Era mucho para procesar, pero, sorprendentemente, la Muerte era un buen maestro. Al parecer, a los muertos no les agradaba mucho la idea conversar con él, le tenían demasiado miedo y por ello, disfrutó hablar de las diferentes cosas que ha tenido la dicha de disfrutar en tal cambiante mundo (tanto muggle como mágico) a su alrededor, con Harry.

Una vez pasado el décimo cumpleaños de Harry, la Muerte empezó a enfocarse más en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts y las estructuras sociales que se manejaban dentro de la escuela. El comportamiento de Harry respecto a Hogwarts se apaciguó un poco, pero aún le emocionaba ver este nuevo mundo que durante tantos años parecía fuera de su alcance.

Además de la información previamente dada sobre su futura escuela, también le dio más datos sobre el hombre que mató a sus padres. Siendo más específicos, quién era _antes_ que irrumpiera al Valle de Godric. Tom Ryddle había sido un mestizo poderoso y pródigo en la magia antes de transformarse lentamente en el Lord Oscuro que había aterrorizado al Gran Bretaña Mágico durante décadas. Un chico tal ambicioso al buscar la inmortalidad aún del gran costo de esta, tratando de evitar la mundanidad y la llamada ‘muerte muggle’.

Harry solo recibió vaga información sobre los Horrocrux. No sabía mucho los detalles, pero sí lo básico para hacerlo, cómo se manipula el alma, y que Voldemort –de alguna forma– había logrado hacer más de uno y que esa era una de las principales razones que contribuyeron en la transformación de Tom Ryddle a Lord Voldemort.

Sorpresa embargó a Harry al notar lo similares que eran en sus primeros años de vida. Huérfanos, mestizos abandonados al cuidado de los muggles, mismos que les temían y odiaban. Harry no se sintió mal por Tom. A pesar de compartir tales experiencias, no seguían los mismos caminos. Él no fue consumido por la rabia o la necesidad de demostrar que era superior. No sentía prácticamente nada por sus parientes, a decir verdad. No era buenas personas por donde se vea, y no valían de su tiempo ni esfuerzo.

No, lo que Harry obtuvo al escuchar de Tom Ryddle fue _comprensión_. Tom Ryddle era la pieza del rompecabezas más grande que tenía de toda esta compleja y enredada historia, y sin él, nada tenía sentido –aunque _Voldemort_ no tenía sentido. Pero ahora, Harry podía entenderlo. No estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de Tom que lo llevaron a convertirse en Voldemort; en realidad, Harry pensaba que Tom era un idiota petulante que tomo tantas elecciones innecesarias y peligrosas, permitiendo que las consecuencias se amontonaran a la par que perdía su cordura y lentamente se alejaba de su objetivo.

Mientras que Voldemort elegía el camino de la venganza y control total, Harry, por lo contrario, no sentía el más mínimo deseo de hacer cualquier actividad que le atraiga atención. Saber su fama en el mundo mágico no fue la noticia más feliz para él. Ser ignorado era algo bueno y, si bien puede que serlo cause incomodidad, el tener tal cantidad de privacidad lo valoraba.

La relación con sus parientes no mejoró. En todo caso, se hizo más tensa conforme se acercaba su undécimo cumpleaños; pero ahora, era capaz de manipular de una mucha mejor manera su magia. Harry era bastante bueno en la magia sin varita y fue capaz de crear un sistema que le ayudó a mantenerse bien alimentado y la capacidad de curarse de sus ‘accidentes’ o de un ataque de Dudley a la mañana siguiente. Una casi década de desnutrición no podía desaparecer tan fácil, pero Harry se las arregló para dejar de tener un aspecto ‘enfermizo’ a ser sólo ‘flaco’ en el último par de años, pero había ocasiones —y con demasiada frecuencia— que olvidaba comer y era difícil intentar colar algún alimento durante el día, no es que comer hasta saciarse en el cobijo de la noche fuera lo suficientemente sano o casi suficiente.

Los Dursley sin embargo, mantuvieron su distancia. Dado que Harry se había vuelto bastante bueno en la magia sin varita, su venganza era mucho más fácil. Con la guía de su compañero para aprender cómo hacer su magia poco más que inofensiva, supo liberar su poder a su alrededor. Al parecer, la magia de Harry era ligeramente superior a la media en su más pura forma a comparación con otros chicos de su edad, pero aun así, era lo suficiente opresiva e intimidante para los muggles. Con una simple y fría mirada, la temperatura bajando significativamente al estar la magia prácticamente ahogando el aire, sus parientes eran más reacios a buscar maneras de molestarlo.

Era un truco bastante útil, y cuando Harry le preguntó a su compañero si los magos y brujas lo usaban de igual manera, el oscuro ser le contestó afirmativamente, que se trataba de un muy usual juego de poder para afirmar un papel superior dentro de la jerarquía de los magos. La inmortal criatura también parecía convencida de que la magia de Harry… ¿Cambiaría? ¿Incrementaría? O algo por el estilo una vez llegue su undécimo cumpleaños.

Ante lo anterior, Harry se hizo más firme con respecto a su decisión y se negó hacerle preguntas sobre lo que ocurriría en su cumpleaños número once, sabiendo que no tendría una respuesta y sólo terminaría más frustrado al no conocerla.

* * *

 

Un poco más de un mes a cumplir los once años de Harry, fue el cumpleaños de su querido primo. La mañana comenzó con los chillidos y fuertes lloriqueos de un niño malcriado que « _¡sólo tenía 37 regalos!_ » _._ Harry ya estaba bastante irritado de los ruidos que provocó Dudley al bajar las escaleras hacia la sala en un intento de ver sus regalos la anterior noche. Un dolor de cabeza pulsaba seguido, sintiéndose por todo su cráneo y persistiendo detrás de sus ojos mientras preparaba su desayuno.

Lo peor vino más tarde cuando, mientras les servía el desayuno, Harry logró escuchar a su tía Petunia mencionar algo sobre Arabella Figg (su vecina) romperse su pierna y que no podría ver a Harry mientras llevaban a Dudley al zoológico. Lo que significaba que Harry, Dudley y el amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, tomarían un pequeño viaje al zoológico, mismo del que Harry tenía un mal presentimiento.

Vernon Dursley miraba por ratos a Harry a través de su espejo retrovisor durante su viaje hasta el zoológico, como si de alguna forma Harry haya logrado meterse dentro de la casa de su vecina y le rompiera la pierna para ser capaz de acompañarlos en su visita al zoológico. Aun si Harry pudiera hacer eso –que probablemente podría–, ¿por qué demonios querría?

Y así, se dirigieron al zoológico, lleno de niños traviesos que parecían haber estado allí por una excursión de la escuela, a juzgar por los uniformes que portaban varios de ellos mientras andaban sin supervisión alrededor del lugar.

En el área de los reptiles, Harry observó a su primo y su amigo golpetear el cristal, los neandertales trataban de despertar bruscamente de su sueño a la Boa que permanecía acurrucada y que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa. Harry en tanto pensaba cómo se sentirían aquellas lisas escamas bajo las yemas de sus dedos y lo poderoso que sería su agarre cuando Dudley y Piers fueron a ver a los Dragones de Kodomo, y fue entonces que la serpiente finalmente levantó su cabeza del montículo de escalas negras y verde oliva.

Sintiendo la ausencia de la charla habitual de su compañero durante toda la mañana, Harry decidió pasarse indiferente frente a la serpiente. Para su asombro, la serpiente parecía entenderlo y le respondía con un movimiento de cabeza letárgico. Pero esta sensación pronto fue interrumpida cuando Harry fue quitado del camino y tirado al piso gracias a un empujón proporcionado por Dudley, mismo que gritaba y golpeteaba el vidrio cual gorila. Una ligera sensación de odio se acumuló en el pecho de Harry mientras imaginaba los anillos fuertes y gruesos que componían el cuerpo de la serpiente envolverse alrededor del blando cuerpo de su primo, apretándolo hasta-

El cristal se desvaneció y Dudley cayó justo dentro del estanque, junto a la serpiente. La atención de Harry estaba completamente inmersa en la Boa que se deslizaba fuera de su celda hasta el lugar donde el pelinegro aún se encontraba tumbado. Y de repente, la serpiente le habló en un bajo silbido y le dio las gracias a Harry antes de proclamar que se iría a Brasil. Los gritos aterrorizados de los otros visitantes llenaban los oídos de Harry y este no podía más que estremecerse ante los problemas que sin duda, él había causado.

Ese fue la primera chispa de magia accidental que Harry había hecho desde que la Muerte había comenzado a enseñarle cómo poder controlar su magia.

El incidente pareció regresar su atención hacia él, y Harry inmediatamente le preguntó si esa serpiente era mágica o en realidad era un mago o bruja que su compañero le había mencionado hace un tiempo, que era… un _animago_ , ¿no?

_—No, e incluso si fuera un animago, los animales no pueden hablar. Lo que experimentaste creo que es la lengua **Parsél**. Es una habilidad muy rara entre los magos, pero es particularmente única de la línea de sangre Slytherin. Y hasta ahora, con Voldemort siendo el último descendiente de sangre de esa línea en particular en todo el mundo -y que en otras líneas familiares está demasiado diluida para que tenga la suficiente capacidad para aparecer-, tú y él son los únicos hablantes de parsél que conozco. —_ Muerte le respondió con un ligero toque de fascinación notándose en su voz. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habló una lengua diferente. La perspectiva de tener en su ADN todo un lenguaje antiguo era increíble, pero había algo más que pensó, deteniéndose justo antes de pensar en cualquier implicación que atraería esta nueva capacidad.

— _Espera, ¿me estas queriendo decir qué estamos relacionados? —_ Harry frunció levemente el ceño, animándose al haber recordado el nombre de la casa que el otro había mencionado cuando estaban hablando sobre los ancestros y Lores de Harry.

— _Por supuesto que no, pequeño. Tiene que ver con la noche en la que fue la última vez que se encontraron. Pero no te preocupes por eso, aun no es importante. Creo que deberías estar más concentrado en el espantoso color ciruela en el que se está volviendo el rostro de tu tío._ —Muerte le señalo rompiendo a Harry de su concentración y atrayéndolo a la realidad.

* * *

 

En el momento en que Harry fue vuelto a empujar dentro de su armario con la puerta firmemente bloqueada tras él, sentía como si su cabeza fuera partida en dos por los constantes chillidos de su tía y las amenazas y gruñidos de su tío. Harry juró que, si las arpías existiesen, Petunia debió heredar esa habilidad de algún sitio en el árbol genealógico.

No estaba realmente molesto por haber sido encerrado en su armario. Parecía que todo ese asunto del ‘equilibrio’ estaba realmente yendo en serio con Harry. Cada dos días parecía estar atrapado en una situación que amenazaba con su vida en la que sólo la magia podía ayudarle a salir. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, uno de los lugares más seguros para él -y estando tan cerca su cumpleaños-, era probablemente justo ahí mismo, en ese armario.

Harry tomó su castigo de una semana encerrado en su armario sin comida, así como ningún alboroto de parte suya, y ante este comportamiento pronto regresó a un verano lleno de trabajo duro y jardinería, aseo y cocina hasta que sus dedos y espalda doliesen, y su mente se dejara llevar entre el zumbido entumecido que sus tareas siempre le provocaban.

Harry sintió la misma cantidad de pensamientos nerviosos y mareados por su cumpleaños y todo lo que venía después. La idea de conseguir su varita y todos sus útiles escolares, de ver por primera vez el Callejón Diagon y Gringotts, de conocer a otros magos, ¡y poner sus manos en los _libros mágicos_! Todo esto le hacía reventar y querer salir corriendo directo a comprar todo antes de tiempo.

* * *

 

La carta de Hogwarts de Harry llegó una semana antes de su cumpleaños. En el momento en que vio el sello rojo en la parte posterior de un sobre, rápidamente y sin hacer ruido la tomó de entre la pila de sobres y la deslizó bajo la puerta de su armario para que pudiera leerla más tarde. Conociendo a sus parientes, sea cual sea su reacción que podrían tener por la carta que venía del mundo que despreciaban, seguro sería terrible.

 Más tarde esa noche, cuando estuvo finalmente solo, leyó la carta que le invitaba a asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería junto a una lista de los materiales requeridos en la hoja adversa. Escondido entre las hojas se encontraba un billete de tren donde sus letras parecían brillar con la luz y mostrar diferentes palabras debajo. En la parte posterior del pequeño papel, Harry fue capaz de leer ‘Expreso de Hogwarts’ así como ‘Plataforma 9 ¾’. También se encontraba escrito la hora y el lugar de partida. Harry pensó que así era como los estudiantes de Hogwarts llegaban a esta.

No quería esperar hasta su cumpleaños para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, pero su compañero le había dicho que primero tendría que tener acceso a su(s) bóveda(s) en Gringotts y dado que no tenía llave o adulto que lo acompañase, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que su magia esté completamente estable antes de reclamar algo. No había entendido completamente qué significaba aquello, pero decidió no cuestionar porque hacer preguntas ‘inútiles’ irritaban a Muerte con creces. Harry casi rodó sus ojos ante la ridiculez de ese pensamiento.

* * *

 

La mañana del 31 de Julio inició con Harry despertando mucho más tarde de lo que haría normalmente, sintiendo un brillo húmedo por todo su cuerpo. Cada articulación y huesos e incluso sus dientes le dolían, sus músculos temblaban ligeramente cuando se levantó de la cama. Al salir de su armario, fue reprendido al instante desde otra habitación por ser un vago y dormir hasta el mediodía. Afortunadamente, Harry estaba demasiado ocupando tratando de no tropezar mientras se dirigía al baño como para escuchar cualquiera que sea el regaño de esta vez.

Una vez allí, se puso delante del espejo y se encontró con una imagen aterradora reflejada en él. Su piel brillosa del sudor estaba de un tono gris pálido, tan incolora y pálida que podías ver fácilmente todas aquellas venas azules y purpuras que se encontraban debajo de ella. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las manchas de color purpura debajo de estos lo hacían ver mucho peor. Se veía encorvado, frágil, tan acabado y cercano a la muerte, que incluso llegó a pensar que _no_ debería ser capaz de caminar.

La idea de morir era algo extremo para concluir, pero la fiebre ya había alcanzado el cerebro de Harry haciéndole delirar y se negaba a pensar en algo más lógico, saltando al instante en horribles situaciones y posibilidades.

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Algo está mal? ¿Me estoy muriendo?_ —Incluso su voz mental sonaba mansa y ligeramente áspera. Luego, un largo silencio le siguió. Cada segundo que pasaba provocó que el pánico se eleve y atraviese por todo el intestino de Harry hasta llegar a agolparse en su garganta, dificultándole el respirar.

— _Cálmate, Harry… Esto es exactamente lo que se supone debe ocurrir, así que no te preocupes. Creo que ya es hora de decírtelo ya que has llegado lo suficientemente lejos y has sobrevivido a todas mis pruebas…_

Con la fiebre y dolores musculares olvidados, Harry sintió una ráfaga de energía correr por todo su cuerpo mientras esperaba impaciente por las respuestas que había anhelado por _años_. Sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, el cumpleañero miró fijamente los paños decorativos, aunque su atención estaba completamente centrada en lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decirle.

— _Cuando Voldemort te lanzó la maldición asesina, tú no sobreviviste. Tu brillante alma atravesó el velo y calentó mis frías manos muertas con tu luz. Por varias razones -incluyendo el enorme desperdicio que sería tu muerte y lo interesante que sería la tierra de los vivos si te diera una segunda oportunidad-, decidí revivirte. Primero le pedí permiso a tu alma, por supuesto. Le dije que, si podías sobrevivir hasta tu undécimo cumpleaños sin mi intervención y con el universo tratando de equilibrar tu renacimiento, entonces te daría varios dones para que tu alma pudiera tener la oportunidad de conseguir lo que desea._

_Mi primer regalo es una parte de mi propia magia. Es una cantidad considerablemente insignificante para mí, pero será lo bastante… **beneficiosa** para ti. Mi segundo regalo es algo que en realidad se lo había dado a uno de tus antepasados: la capa de invisibilidad. ¡Es tan resistente e insensible, que incluso **la muerte** no puede encontrarte!_ —Esa parte la dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry se sintiera un poco más relajado. Eso fue, hasta que Muerte continuó:

« _Y mi último y más importante regalo, la **inmortalidad**. Si mueres, cruzaras la tierra de los muertos antes de ser vuelto a traer a tu cuerpo antes que comience a enfriarse. Además de volver de la muerte, serás más resistente a cualquier otra cosa que cause tu fallecimiento. Mi regalo, por hacerte un muy querido amigo y un compañero para mí, Harry Potter, es la capacidad de hacer lo que quieras y lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas sin tener un límite de tiempo. La inmortalidad no es un regalo que lleva una gran responsabilidad, pero después de conocerte, no me he arrepentido de mi decisión en ningún solo momento._

_Lo que hagas con él no me importa; esos temas de la Luz y la Oscuridad, así como la situación del mundo mágico no me importan. Todo lo que te pido es que uses este regalo para encontrar la_ felicidad. _Vi tu vida desde el velo, he sido testigo de tu sufrimiento sin poder hacer nada más que observarte hasta que fuiste mucho mayor. Yo, por primera vez, sentí pena por un ser humano y, he de admitir la devastación que me provocó. Encuentra lo que tu alma me pidió esa noche, y estaré contento con mi decisión._

La mente de Harry analizaba esa nueva información, aunque no creía que fuera real.  Se sentía ajena a ella, como si le estuvieran hablando de una mera teoría más. Razón por la cual no tenía ningún problema en preguntarle lo siguiente.

— _¿Y qué es? ¿Qué es eso que mi alma tanto ‘anhela’, por así decirlo?_ —La pregunta parecía tener más peso que todo lo que Muerte le había hablado en los últimos minutos. Algo tan profundo y… _vulnerable_ , haciéndolo sentirse vacilante. ¿ _De verdad_ quería _saber_ _lo que su alma deseaba?_ Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, y con la respuesta ya en el aire.

— _Pide el canto de otro. No es la misma, pero juntos hacen una melodía muy hermosa. Vendrá con el tiempo. Y cuando lo haga, te deseo toda la felicidad._ —Había un débil sub-tono de orgullo en la voz de su amigo que hizo a Harry sentirse feliz y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Una presión -principalmente emocional- que no era fácil de manejar para él. Nunca lo necesito en su vida, apenas tenía alguna expectativa positiva para ella como para pensar ser emocionalmente competente con alguien más.

No queriendo quedarse atrapado en esa incomoda plática sobre almas y canciones y demás, Harry cambió de tema rápidamente a uno más urgente.

— _Así que… ¿cómo funciona? ¿Deberé sentirme como una mierda hasta la hora exacta de mi nacimiento? O sólo es mi cuerpo adaptándose a estas nuevas habilidades._ —Harry podía sentir la energía filtrarse fuera de su cuerpo conforme pasaban los minutos. Si su compañero no se veía seguro que esto sea exactamente lo que se supone que debe pasar, Harry temió que esta sea el ultimo movimiento del universo para liquidarlo con una última enorme enfermedad y conseguirlo esta vez.

— _No del todo… sí y no. Tu principal don es la inmortalidad, Harry. Y para finalmente aceptar tus regalos, primero deberás dar un último sacrifico antes de cosechar los frutos. Tu cuerpo se está amoldando para los cambios, sobre todo tu núcleo mágico para hacer espacio. Es por eso por lo que te sientes… ‘como mierda’ y continuará empeorando hasta que finalmente el corazón se detiene y tengas tu primera visita conmigo con tus regalos. Tú, por supuesto, serás regresado inmediatamente, pero la experiencia será agotadora ya que para empezar no tienes la energía suficiente para soportarlo. Estoy seguro de que pasará tan rápido que no tendrás que preocuparte por el ajuste en tu núcleo._

Las palabras provocaron un choque pase por todo el cuerpo de Harry, todo parecía encajar. _¡Esto es **real**! ¡Voy a morir! ¿Y luego revivir? ¡Morí antes! ¿Dolerá? ¿Y si algo pasa? ¿Y si no regreso?_

El pánico empezaba a embargarle.

Sentía como si estuviera en un vacío.

_Demasiada presión. No hay aire._

El negro manchaba los bordes de su visión. Cayó sentado al frio y liso suelo acurrucándose en una bola.

— _Cálmate, Harry… Necesitas respirar y concentrarte o te desmayarás. Alza los brazos… un poco más. ¡Así! Ahora, concéntrate en respirar lento y profundo. No te preocupes si aún lo puedes sentir o no, solo tienes que hacer esos movimientos y podrás respirar._

Cuando el pánico comenzó a disminuir lentamente, Harry notó que estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la bañera de porcelana y sus rodillas cercanas a su cara. Le tomo un tiempo salir de su ataque de pánico, pero demasiado pronto regresó a la realidad cuando Dudley golpeó la puerta del baño gritando algo sobre tomar una ducha.

Suspiró profundamente y se levantó del suelo con los brazos y piernas temblorosos. Unas horas más tarde, estaba dentro de su armario agarrando levemente una botella de agua con su mano, de su frente y espalda escurría sudor mientras jadeaba fuertemente con los ojos entre cerrados. Apoyado contra la pared opuesta de la puerta, mirando fijamente la pintura blanca que tenía algunas rasgaduras en algunos lugares en forma de largos arañazos que fueron provocadas por unas pequeñas uñas.

Harry no sabía exactamente _cuando_ iba a suceder, pero se sentía como si fuera a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Su corazón dio un vuelco lento en su pecho y el bajo palpitar en sus oídos le marcaban el acabar de su tiempo.

Mientras aun podía moverse, Harry se movió hasta recostarse bocarriba y mirar la parte más desgastada y vulnerable de la escalera. En lugar de pensar… ciertos _indeseables e incomodos_ temas, decidió hacerlo con sus historias favoritas. En el rico e indulgente cuento de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Harry siempre había esperado que un día pudiera ver a un conejo blanco saltar por su jardín murmurando entre jadeos que llegaba tarde. Imaginando que tropezaría accidentalmente contra un agujero de conejo que lo llevaría lejos del No. 4 de Privet Drive.

Cerrando sus ojos, Harry forzó a sus cuerdas vocales a tararear una suave e inquietante melodía por lo bajo. No sabía de donde la había escuchado, quizás era de una de las películas que resonó de la sala, pero lo calmó. Su respiración se niveló y el dolor en su cuerpo se relajó contra el camastro mientras las notas llenaban el silencio de la pequeña habitación y se apoderaba de su mente cual agua fresca siendo bebida por un cuerpo acalorado. Encontró mayor comodidad en la inquietante canción como uno podría encontrarla en los brazos de su madre, por más extraño que sonase.

A medida que la última nota triste resonó al aire con una claridad sorprendente, Harry no logró tomar otra respiración y se quedó dormido… al menos, eso es lo que sintió en ese momento.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba de pie en un pequeño prado en medio de un bosque. Los vivos y brillantes colores habrían lastimado sus ojos de haber sido reales. Si hubiera estado vivo.

Los densos y antiguos arboles lo rodeaban, cubiertos de musgo y de viejas cortezas. Un rio en algún lugar cercano llenaba el lugar con una melodía delicada y la brisa fresca realizaba una entrecortada nota, pero aun así armoniosa al pasar entre los árboles. La hierba era espesa y suave bajo sus pies desnudos mientras el sol calentaba suavemente su piel. El dulce aroma de naturaleza viva y sin ser tocada por el hombre llenó sus pulmones y sintió ganas de reír por lo increíble que se sentía, a pesar de que no era una persona que disfrutaba mucho de estar al aire libre.

— _Hermoso, ¿no es así?_ —Harry se dio la vuelta ante aquella familiar voz y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imponente figura delante de él. Una alta pero encorvada forma que parecía hecha de sombras y con una ondeante túnica negra que incluso el sol no podía tocar. Harry se rio antes que se diera cuenta que él _quería_ hacerlo—. _Encontraste algo gracioso, ¿verdad?_ —Muerte le preguntó con diversión en su propia voz. A Harry le tomó un momento para controlarse antes de contestar, aunque la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

—¡Sí, a ti! Sólo pensé en todas aquellas almas que murieron y pensaron que estaban en el paraíso antes de verte. Debiste haber asustado a un buen numero de ellos en su momento. —Harry reflexionó, imaginando los gritos y chillidos aterrorizados que debieron soltar cuando la tierra de sus sueños de repente se convirtió en una pesadilla.

— _Si fueras otro, lo hubiera tomado como una gran ofensa._ —Muerte le dijo, aunque la sonrisa era fácil de identificar en su habla y no había ningún indicio de amenazas en sus palabras—. _Por mucho que me gustaría disfrutar platicar contigo por más tiempo, me temo que debes irte ahora. No importará más adelante, pero como es tu primera vez aquí, el permanecer demasiado tiempo no sería lo más prudente. Sigue mi anterior consejo y descansa cuando regreses. Y, cuando estés listo, iremos al callejón Diagon y conseguiremos tus útiles._ —El oscuro ser le dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry.

Una vez se situó justo frente a él, Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes que una negra y esquelética mano presionara suavemente contra su pecho y sentir como si alguien hubiera golpeado su corazón antes que el mundo a su alrededor se quebrara en la nada.


End file.
